<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up In The Air by xLoveMx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173508">Up In The Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx'>xLoveMx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, Widojest - Freeform, Widojest Week, beauyasha in the background, is this a crackfic?, probably yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveler Con is in full force. Caleb revisits an old spell and Beau is convinced that they're haunted by a chair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Widojest Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Up In The Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some humor for day 5 of widojest week with the prompt “Teaching Spells OR Anything Spell/Magic-Related”<br/>Enjoy the stuff my brain comes up with at 2 in the morning... xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Guys, guys. Something is…up. Literally.”</p>
<p>Traveler Con was in full force and the first day had gone down without any major hick ups. Well, other than the planned ones, of course. By now everyone was either dancing, drinking or had wandered off, and most of the Mighty Nein had settled around one of the many campfires when Beau had come stumbling towards them.</p>
<p>“How much have you had to drink?” Fjord asked, one eyebrow raised as he turned his attention away from the conversation he’d been having with Caduceus.</p>
<p>“A lot, but that’s not the point. You have to...just come with me. It’s...it’s...” her eyes widened a little before she continued in a whisper. “It’s come to get us.”</p>
<p>“You need to sleep.” Fjord shook his head but was quickly pulled to his feet by Beau who, despite being intoxicated, was still stronger than him. He nearly fell over with the sheer force of her pulling him along, and Caduceus’ distant chuckle made it to his ears. “Oh no, you’re coming!” He called over his shoulder, an almost pleading look on his face.</p>
<p>“I am not going to lie, I’m a little worried.” Yasha chimed in, watching two of her friends disappear into the darkness.</p>
<p>“About something coming to get us?” Veth asked, putting down the cup she’d been drinking from. She wasn’t exactly sober, but due to her constant drinking over the last couple of years she had developed a rather high tolerance for alcohol.</p>
<p>“No. About either of them tripping, falling over, hitting their head and passing out.”</p>
<p>“That sounds oddly specific.” Veth then added, though really it had definitely happened to her before too, so she wasn’t one to judge.</p>
<p>“Well. I had to go look for Molly more than a couple of times. One time I actually found him passed out in a puddle. He would have probably drowned if I hadn’t picked him up.” Yasha nodded towards the ocean as she moved to get up from her seat. “And I don’t want to take my chances.”</p>
<p>Caduceus agreed with a nod of his own, and then they were both off towards the direction in which Beau and Fjord had gone. Veth decided to stay back for now, picking up her cup and finishing it while she watched Jester and Caleb across the fire. They were talking and glancing off into the darkness every so often.</p>
<p>“It’s been twenty minutes...maybe we should check on them?” Jester eventually spoke up, a slight frown on her face. Yasha had been drinking, though not as heavily as Beau or Fjord, but Caduceus hadn’t touched any of the alcohol provided.</p>
<p>“I guess we should?” Veth half-heartedly agreed, pushing herself into a standing position. She wasn’t really in the mood to go look for her drunk friends, who had probably just wandered off, and they had really been in more dangerous situation than this one, but she also didn’t want to be the only one staying behind.</p>
<p>“Are you coming Cay-leb?” Jester smiled over her shoulder, already halfway into the darkness, followed by Veth.</p>
<p>“Mhm. Coming, blueberry.”</p>
<p>They eventually found the rest of their group by one of the tents they were staying in for the night. They all stood almost rooted on the spot seemingly staring into the darkness, and for a moment both Veth and Jester frowned.</p>
<p>“Guys? What are you doing?” Jester eventually managed, taking a few more steps towards her friends.</p>
<p>“I told you...it was coming for us.” Beau whispered as Veth pushed past them and instantly froze as well. “It’s...it’s mocking us.”</p>
<p>It took Jester a moment to see what they were talking about, but when she finally caught sight of it, she couldn’t quite hold back the chuckle that fell from her lips. There, about six feet in the air, and the center of attention, was a chair. It was an eerily similar scene to what had transpired back in Xhorhas, when Essek had taught Caleb the spell to fixate objects in time and space.</p>
<p>“Have you...tried touching it?” Caduceus suggested, his head cocked to the side. He didn’t look nearly as frantic as Beau, or Fjord, but his interest seemed to be piqued.</p>
<p>“No! Don’t touch it, what if it tries to eat us?” Beau quickly replied, her arms flailing around a little as she spoke.</p>
<p>“I don’t think...I mean...” Yasha attempted, but Beau had already pressed a hand to the other woman’s mouth, which had Yasha blushing instantly.</p>
<p>“I was almost eaten and killed by a carpet, so I am not trusting a chair! Not when it’s been following us!”</p>
<p>“Maybe...Veth could mage hand it? See what happens? I mean you can do that, right?” Fjord shuffled a little further to the side, so they were now almost surrounding the chair while Veth worked her magic.</p>
<p>Looking back over her shoulder, Jester caught a glimpse of Caleb, whose lips were curved into a smile. She felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach and a small giggle escaped her lips which, luckily went unnoticed by the rest of the Nein.</p>
<p>“See, nobody got eaten. That’s...that’s good.” Caduceus was nodding, while Beau still didn’t seem convinced.</p>
<p>“It followed us here though. What if we...pissed it off back then in that basement?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you can piss off a chair,” Yasha attempted once more, “I mean...I never tried, but you know...”</p>
<p>“Can you pull it down?” Veth pulled with the mage hand, that was gripping tightly onto one of the chair’s legs, but it wouldn’t budge.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, that’s ridiculous!” Fjord had now stepped forward, with everyone watching, but nobody making a move to stop him. Either their reaction was slowed down due to the alcohol, or they really just wanted to see what would happen.</p>
<p>Jester was still giggling as she stepped back a little towards Caleb, watching as Fjord now dangled off the chair, attempting to pull it down. Beau had moved too, trying to get Fjord away from the chair again.</p>
<p>“You...did this for me?” Jester found herself asking as she stepped up to Caleb, lips curved into a smile.</p>
<p>“Ja. I mean...what’s Traveler Con without a few pranks, hm?” He muttered with a chuckle, running a hand through his hair. It had come lose from the ponytail he usually wore it in, and Jester fought the urge to reach out and touch it. “Besides: We said special pranks, and I figured this one falls under that category, ja?”</p>
<p>Jester found herself nodding with another giggle as she briefly glanced back over her shoulder at the rest of their friends. “How long do you think they’ll keep trying to investigate it?” She then asked, and Caleb chuckled in response.</p>
<p>“Well. It’s been there for about forty minutes, so it will drop in about twenty, but I don’t necessarily think that will keep them from trying to figure it out.” He then spoke, watching as Beau was now also dangling off the chair with Caduceus and Yasha now looking slightly more concerned. Not really about the chair, but more about their friends’ sanity.</p>
<p>“Cay-leb?” Jester was grinning now, looking up with a somewhat mischievous glint in her eyes, and she didn’t even need her to ask the question. Muttering a quiet incantation under his breath he traced a few runes in the air and they both watched as the chair suddenly moved, dropping from his position in the air and landing on top of Beau and Fjord.</p>
<p>Jester was laughing as she leaned into Caleb, enjoying the warmth that was radiating from his body.</p>
<p>“See! It’s trying to kill us!” Beau exclaimed from afar and Fjord just groaned from where he was buried beneath both his friend and the chair.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Caleb.” Jester murmured before leaning upwards to press a kiss to his cheek that lingered maybe a little longer than it normally would, while she slipped her hand into his. “Want to go back to the campfire?” The butterflies in her stomach were still dancing as he nodded, squeezing her hand ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“<em>Ja gerne</em>, blueberry.”</p>
<p> Meanwhile Caduceus had picked up the chair off of his friends and Fjord was attempting to crawl out from underneath Beau. “I don’t want to complain, but can you please get off me?”</p>
<p>“What if I like it on here? You’re squishy and comfortable.”</p>
<p>“I am not squishy!” He instantly complained, and both Caleb and Jester caught Yasha from the corners of their eyes, picking up Beau almost effortlessly and lifting her off of their friend. “Time to get you into bed,”</p>
<p>“Are you carrying me to bed?” That was the last both Caleb and Jester heard as they walked back the way they had come and towards the campfire, their fingers still intertwined and their lips curved into smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>